New Boots
by SamCyberCat
Summary: It was the start of Kenzan's final year at Duel Academia, leaving both him and Rei having to adjust to a few changes. Kenzan/Rei.


Notes: Set post-GX, during the start of the new school term. I've had this in the back of my mind in bits and pieces for a while now and finally managed to pull it together into one fanfic.

* * *

It was sort of weird being the one that was left behind.

In no way did Kenzan resent his friends, it was their time to go out into the world and make careers for themselves. This time next year Kenzan hoped that he would have joined them himself; nothing would please him more than duelling in the Pro Leagues along with Shou and Manjoume.

But out of all of the people they could have left him with…

"Kenzan! Wait up!"

…Why had it been her?

The short girl with her mixed-up fashion sense ran towards him, stopping to catch her breath when she'd caught up. Not that he was really in a position to call anyone short, but he wasn't about to admit that to himself.

Rei Saotome had started her second year. Now a student of Obelisk Blue, though she still chose to wear her old red uniform out of loyalty to Juudai. To him that made no sense. If she wanted to show how much she thought of Juudai she should have had him imprinted on the back of her jacket, like he'd done once before.

"You didn't stay behind after class," she accused, scowling at him.

"Why would I? It's much nicer out here," he said, continuing walking out of stubbornness.

She followed him, replying, "We're supposed to be friends."

That was another change from last year to this: their new formed friendship. It hadn't really been until after he had returned from the Dark World that it really dawned on him that next year it would just be him and Rei. She must have figured it out as well because for the last few weeks on the previous term they'd started to hang around with each other more and more.

Though developing a friendship on such a shallow foundation was foolhardy to say the least. They really had nothing in common when it came down to it.

"We're not even in the same class," Kenzan reasoned, hoping she wouldn't bring up that he'd spent most of his first and second year in Juudai's class, "Your lesson finished much later than mine so hanging around would have been pointless."

"But-"

She stumbled and cursed lightly.

"What is it?" he sighed, turning to look at her.

Wiggling one of her feet around awkwardly, she muttered, "There's a stone in my boot… How could it have gotten in there?"

"You should have worn better boots for walking in then," he scorned, turning away to head off again.

He took a few steps before hearing her voice.

"Juudai would have waited."

That hit the bullseye. Ever since the others had graduated Kenzan had taken the role of being seen as the best student in the academy, despite being in Ra Yellow, mostly because of his ties to Juudai. It was already a firm belief that he would be the one picked for the graduation duel when his time came.

But somehow the boots seemed too big for him to fill.

Everyone expected so much of him. If he lost a single duel then it started all sorts of talk. He hadn't set out to make people think he was at all perfect; winning every single duel hadn't been his aim.

Gritting his teeth, he hissed back, "You'd better get over it then, because I'm not him."

He quickened his pace, but for once he didn't hear her call after him. For a moment he worried that he'd hurt her, but after saying what he had he couldn't turn around again to see if she was all right. People had to see that he wasn't going to be Juudai. And if he was going to be the best student of this year then he'd do it his own way.

When he returned to the Ra Yellow dorm he tried to stop imagining the sad look she might have had in her eyes. And as he settled down to sleep that night he tried to ignore the voice that was congratulating him for ruining the last friendship he had here…

The next day he thought about waiting for her after class, but decided that was too much like admitting defeat. He was stubborn enough to want to stick to his guns.

So he went on his usual walk away from the building, towards the forest where it was so much quieter and the wildlife was so much more interesting to look at. Not expecting for a moment that he'd hear her coming up behind him again.

Her footsteps were actually heavier today, and as he turned it was hard for him not to notice that she was wearing boots with considerably thicker soles than the usual ones.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here," she said, smiling as if yesterday hadn't happened.

"No problem but, um, what's with those?" he replied, pointing to the boots.

"It's just like you said the other day," she started, "Mine aren't really good for walking out here, so I got some that would be better suited."

He said quietly, "You didn't have to bother, it's not like you'd come out here often…"

"But you come out here. And if we want to hang out with each other I'll have to make some changes," she answered truthfully.

Up until she'd said that there had been no 'we' about them wanting to hang out, it had just been her. But now… she'd gone out of her way for him. It was just a little thing but it showed that she was putting effort into this. And maybe he should too.

"All right, you can walk with me; I give in," he said loudly, "Though I can't promise it'll be very interesting."

"I can look at flowers and birds and stuff and say they're interesting," she said, pouting.

"Bet Juudai wouldn't have thought so," he teased.

"He was too busy saving us to stop and look at stuff like that!" she replied instantly.

"Sometimes it's like having Shou back here talking to you," he laughed, "Bet I know what you'd say if Juudai asked you to jump out of a plane as well."

"I'd say… give me a second to get my parachute," she replied, walking on ahead.

He paused for a moment. That really hadn't been what he was expecting her to say.

Maybe this new friendship had a few surprises after all.


End file.
